


Eternal Flame

by RyuuNoSenshi



Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Species Swap, fantasy scifi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuNoSenshi/pseuds/RyuuNoSenshi
Summary: Long before the Kyurangers were formed to protect the universe, Jark Matter had been at war with the Phoenicis, an advanced race of humanoid birds.





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, credit for the AU and species swap idea goes to Aqua_tan.
> 
> I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could but I was really struggling with a nasty writers block, so my apologies if any parts are rushed or sloppy as a result of that and I might completely edit or change this later when inspiration kicks in again.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy reading and any advice and constructive criticism will be appreciated  
> <3
> 
> (additional credit towards the species swap concept goes to The_Ultimate_Nobody & medixnight)

_There had never been a civilization more beautiful and prosperous._

_Long ago, when the universe was still small and violent with unstable stars and tumultuous newborn galaxies, when the first light was still but a stone’s throw away on the galactic scale, magical creatures dwelled_

_Great cosmic beings with bodies fashioned from colorful nebula clouds and twirling galaxies roamed the universe, looking for the place they would spend the rest of eternity._

_One of the eldest among them was The Phoenix. A powerful bird who’s giant wings summoned solar storms strong enough to reduce even the largest systems to dust._

_Wherever The Phoenix went, fire followed and where fire raged, worlds were left charred and empty, ready to embrace new life._

_It was a cycle old as time itself; life, death, rebirth, progress._

_The fire was as violent as it was beautiful and nurturing. Capable of destroying entire planets in the blink of an eye yet gentle and warm enough to keep you safe through the darkest and coldest nights._

_As the universe grew older, many of the giant beasts found their destiny. A place where the galaxies and stars within their bodies could stay forever, where they could grow and mature._

_The Phoenix settled at the edge of the universe, where it’s bright red nebulae forever etched the image of the giant bird into the eternal darkness. And from its dust, a new planet was born. Forged by the strongest flames its creator could muster. The barren rock sculpted and hardened by massive lava flows and volcanoes that towered so high their summits were permanently obscured by clouds._

_And though the surface was constantly battered by violent winds and dust storms, it was ready._

_It was ready for life._

_Born from fire, we rose from the ashes. Our feathers blackened by soot, our bodies warmed by the smoldering embers beneath our feet._

_We were born with the wisdom of our Creator rooted deep into our souls, all the knowledge he possessed, so did we, like a universal memory shared by all who came from the ash._

_We gathered and began to shape our world._

_The fiery red nebulae that surrounded our planet became a tool for us to use. We took the raw elements they contained and molded them to our will, creating new materials unheard of by the outside world._

_Houses became palaces, villages turned into giant towering cities, chapels grew into magnificent and elaborate temples, worthy of honoring The Creator we called Helios._

_We prospered and grew stronger with each day._

_Our understanding of science and the natural world was unrivaled across the universe and we quickly excelled in fields of architecture, literature, science and art._

_Created in The Phoenix’s image, we stood tall and beautiful. Our bodies, untouched by time, covered in feathers in shades as warm and vibrant as the flames that obeyed us._

_Our hands and feet like talons and sharp claws._

_Our dark eyes filled with wisdom…_

_We had but one flaw. Our backs were bare and our eyes were set to the sky._

_In our pursuit to master science and emulate Helios we achieved our greatest accomplishment yet._

_We created wings and conquered the heavens._

_My people became a beacon of light. We brought warmth, wisdom and hope to those who sought it._

_We became proud. We became arrogant…_

_We became a target._

_We had heard the stories, the ancient prophecies that were passed from teacher to student. We knew they would eventually bring war to our doorstep._

_But no amount of prophecy, science or training could’ve prepared us for the sheer ferocity and power they hit us with._

‘’Look out!!’’

An unexpected explosion knocked him right out of the sky, he hit the ground hard and quickly wrapped his strong wings around his body to protect himself from any incoming debris the shockwave brought with it. He heard countless rocks slam into the metal and all around him, among the chaotic and deafening roar of battle, he could make out the screams of his comrades, either caught unprotected in the blast or suffering from one of the many other horrors their army had to face.

After the shockwave passed, he cautiously opened up his protective barrier and could barely dodge a giant sword that was moments from cutting off his head.

Swiftly rising to his feet he blocked another attack with his trusted shield, sending sparks flying when the Jark Matter sword hit the Nebulae infused metal.

From his hands, the young warrior created a white hot ball of fire, burning the enemy alive.

Looking past his opponent he saw his true goal. A small group of Jark Matter officials and a general, standing on a hill overlooking the battle.

He turned and used his mighty wings to throw the burning figure to the other end of the battlefield and out of his way, his anguished screams following him.

There was a clear line between him and the hilltop, just a few beats of his wings would be enough to carry him over there and end this all, but he was exhausted… they had been at war with Jark Matter for years and it had started to take a heavy toll… both on himself and on their army. They were greatly outnumbered and morale was low, but the prospect of a victory raised his heartbeat and he could feel the fire inside his chest stir with excitement and hope.

He took a deep breath and let flames engulf his metallic wings, taking on a form only outmatched by Helios himself.

A cloud of black dust and ash rose from the ground as his mighty wings lifted him into the sky.

With the deafening sounds of war behind him, he raced towards the Jark Matter general, an imposing looking figure, clad in expensive and ornate gold armor.

The general didn’t even move an inch when the winged warrior slammed into his first line of defense like a fiery comet.

Foot soldiers were violently thrown around and burned by white hot flames. One by one, the loyal soldiers threw themselves before the Phoenicis in a suicidal effort to protect their General.

After getting the first group out off the way, the warrior created a flaming sword in his right hand with the little bit of strength he had left and dove towards the golden clad General. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the General nod towards an Officer and giant explosions went off behind him.

Turning around in shock, the warrior was greeted with a massive sea of fire, the entire battlefield was swallowed by flames and smoke. 

His friends... his family... his people...

 

A sudden kick in the back of his knees forces him to kneel and a strong hand grabbed him by the head.

He desperately tried to get lose but his energy was running dangerously low, his flames had slowly died out and every beat of his wings in an effort to escape was futile and only drained him more. From the corner of his eye, he saw the shine of meticulously polished golden armor.                                                                 

‘’Tell me, how long have we been fighting the Phoenicis?’’

‘’6 years, Sir.’’

‘’And how many men have we got left?’’

‘’18.000, Sir.’’

‘’And how many have they got?’’

‘’One.’’

‘’ _One_ …’’ and the general dug his armored claws deeper into the warriors scalp, his voice dripping with sadistic satisfaction.

Roughly jerking on the man’s head, he forced him to face the battlefield once more

‘Look!! Look at your _precious_ little army! They’re all dead! All of them!!’’

 

 Behind them, the First Officer took a step forward.

"So, what do you want us to do with this one, Sir?"

Sharp armor dug into his scalp and he could feel warm blood seeping down the side of his head, staining his feathers.

"Well, he did try to kill me. So he should be punished."

The young warrior took a shaky, shallow breath and closed his eyes. Expecting the icy cold executioner's blade to hit his neck any second.

They were defeated, he was exhausted and his energy had run out.

His heart skipped a beat when the golden General suddenly spoke again next to him.

"But I won't kill you... No, death would be too merciful. If I kill you you'll just return to ash and you'll get to join your little savage friends again. No, you'll live... _You'll live forever._ Knowing that you are the last of your kind!"

"But Sir, we can't just leave him here."

"We won't. Phoenicis are mysterious, exotic and highly sought after. And you my dear little friend are the spoils of a great war. I think you'll make a fine gift for the Lord who funded it. However..."

He roughly threw the warrior to the side, but before he had the chance to escape or fight back, two strong soldiers grabbed him by his arms and shoulders, forcing him on his knees again, facing away from the general.

He could hear heavy armored footsteps approaching and something grabbing onto his precious, metalic wings.

"...you won't be needing these anymore."

 A sharp, excruciating pain radiated through his body and blood curdling screams echoed throughout the rugged, war-torn landscape as piece by piece, his most valuable creation was violently ripped from his shoulder blades.

Blood poured down his back, pooling beneath him on the black sands as the warrior trembled in pain, fighting desperately to stay conscious. His heart pounding so hard it felt like it could burst through his rib cage at any moment, his vision became blurry and all sounds around him were replaced with the throbbing of his veins in his temples.

he could still vaguely hear how the metallic wings were being thrown to the side and he was lifted to his feet by strong Jark Matter soldiers.

 

‘’Take him away!’’

_There had never been a civilization more beautiful and prosperous._

_And there had not been one since…_


End file.
